


Pillow Talk

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Final Fantasy VII Prompts & Oneshots [16]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, talking about all and nothing, trying something different this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: And once again Tseng finds out that Reno knows him better than he thought.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Final Fantasy VII Prompts & Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386493
Kudos: 14





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So it's time to try something different from a change. What started as only a snippet turned out to become quite the dialogue.

“Yo boss?” Reno interrupted the comfortable silence they’d been enjoying.   
“What?” replied Tseng with closed eyes and didn’t bother to look at Reno.  
“ I’m curious, because this was so not like ya back then…” Reno started. “Why’d ya keep letting me fuck ya?”   
A groan. “Reno… Is this really necessary? Now?”   
“I wanna know. Not that I’m complaining, of course.” Reno grinned. “I’m just wondering why ya let this continue - can’t say I’d expected us to end up screwing once again so quickly, with ya completely sober then, as usual.” At least Reno had the grace not to mention the ‘where’ this time, as there were certain things Tseng preferred to forget. “I mean… This all started with us both being piss-drunk, stranded in that cheap motel after shit went down, no strings attached. Shit, I’m still surprised either of us can remember anything that happened that night, so... I still can’t wrap ma mind around why exactly we started to continue these… encounters. T’was something that just… happened, and now here we are.”   
Reno could hear Tseng sigh quietly before he spoke. “I’m going to pretend you asked this question differently. And because I’m in a good mood today I’ll make an exception and won’t tell you to… how would you say it? ...To fuck off.”   
A dirty grin formed on Reno’s lips. “With good mood ya mean satisfied.”   
Tseng snorted, but didn’t exactly disagree. “Careful, before I change my mind." He paused. "Guess I let you stay with me because you somehow manage…” He hesitated. “...to make it easy to be myself once in a while.”   
Reno hummed. “And still ya’re trying very hard not to, most of the time, even when it’s just the two of us. Look at ya… Even right now after we’ve had a good fuck ya’re instantly this self-righteous bastard again.” He took a pull on his cigarette, which Tseng eyed in disgust.   
“Be grateful for my self control, or you would have found yourself thrown out of this bed… or better this apartment the moment you took out that cigarette, naked or not. You know how much I hate this cheap stuff.”   
“Ya hate it anyway, cheap stuff or not, nothing new there… And kay, that annoyance at least is one hundred percent Tseng, I give ya that. But ya know this isn’t what I mean.” He chuckled and took another deep drag on purpose.  
Tseng rolled his eyes. “No, I do not know. Please enlighten me, Reno,” he told him, dripping sarcasm in his voice.  
“Ya don’t need to pretend to be that perfect guy all that time in front of me.”  
“I do not pretend anything. This is how I am.”  
“Aw c’mon, don’t give me that bullshit, Tseng. Who’re ya lying to, me or yerself? Ya know, I may come from the slums, but I’m not stupid. I notice things.”  
“Right. Which would be?” Tseng asked sarcastically.  
“Shiva, do we really have to play this game?” Reno rolled his eyes.  
“You were the one who started this, so humour me and tell me what  _ you  _ think is the real me.”  
"Yeah, yeah. Fine.” Reno paused for a few seconds to think. “Ya notice yerself the way ya let out a quiet, relieved sigh the moment ya loosen your tie a bit after a long office day? Ya're lecturing me about not wearing them all the time, but I know ya don't exactly like them either... The hint of an amused smile in the corner of yer mouth whenever I do or say something stupid, but ya’re not allowing yerself to actually laugh ‘cause ya need to maintain that asshole Turk boss image. Gaia, ya’re even doing that when it’s only the two of us. Also, ya’re always painfully concentrated on how ya pronounce yer words so nobody notices that while ya’re fluent in the common language, ya actually still have that heavy Wutaian accent I only get to hear when ya’re not awake enough yet or in rare cases ya can’t be bothered to pay attention to it. How that scar on yer left thigh bothers ya in bad weather so that ya’re putting less weight on it during that time. But ya’re gritting yer teeth and doing it in such a subtle way that one won’t notice if they're not looking closely. Or that ya hate spicy food, but make everyone believe there’s nothing ya don’t like. Then-”  
“Enough.” Tseng stopped Reno’s torrent of words and could only stare at him. He knew Reno to be attentive, but wouldn’t have expected him to notice such small gestures and things he wasn’t completely aware of himself most times. “You are an awful person. Don’t you ever again accuse me of holding back information to use to my own advantage when needed.” He sighed.  
“All ya want people to see is the image of a slick businessman who's not afraid of dirty work. Cold, distanced, ruthless, in control all the time. Ya don’t have to keep up that act with me, ya know?"  
"This all  _ is  _ a part of who I am, don't you get that? I’ve decided to not openly show my weaknesses because they make me vulnerable, and vulnerability gets you killed in our job. This is not pretending," he told Reno in a serious tone.  
Reno didn't take that. "Bullshit, again. I get ya're like that in public, but now? Here?”  
An exasperated sigh. “Goddess, Reno, just leave it be.”  
“I’m just saying… I mean… I know ya don’t want to hear that, but we’re living together for how long now? Two and a half years? Ya’re probably never gonna hear sappy love confessions from me, but fact is: I’ve got yer back. Ya know I’m the last one to judge, so ya don’t have to be like that with me. I’d rather see ya completely relaxed with a book on the sofa more often, or have ya talk to me when there’s something that’s bothering ya without having to annoy the shit outta you before ya tell me…”

Reno could see that Tseng wasn’t comfortable with this conversation, as they normally avoided these topics - there was just no need to speak of certain things. He noticed by the way Tseng’s expression changed between annoyance, embarrassment and amusement.

“Reno, this  _ was _ incredibly sappy. And you’re always talking way too much.”

Reno felt fingers tangle into his hair and found himself being yanked closer to his partner. “You know, with me letting you have control in this relationship I’m probably showing you more of myself than I’d like to admit. For everything else you’ve just said, or haven’t yet… We’ll see in time.”


End file.
